Dark Hunter
by Evil Cupcake of Doom
Summary: Tidus becomes upset with his and Yuna's breakup, but when a demon makes a deal with him, he could care less. But what will happen when he remembers an old friend from the past? Yaoi: TidusXSquall
1. Disclaimer

Dark Hunter Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Yuna, Tidus, or Squall, or anything to do with Final Fantasy. If I did, I'd be rich, and I'd be on the beach in Hawaii with super hot guys. Well, I'm not on the beach with super hot guys, so I guess that means I don't own anything except my characters Auriel and Edward, and the situations. This story contains Yaoi or slash, take your pick, but there are somewhat graphic scenes that deal with sex, and Yuna's not in them.  
  
Yuna: o_O  
  
And I'm writing by my own rules, don't "review" just to say I messed something up, because I don't give a shit and I'll use YOU to toast marshmellies. :D And if you don't like Yaoi, then. here's some advice.. (scroll down, mkay?) . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
DON'T READ THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
With that out of the way, enjoy, and I'll be updating soon with more! 


	2. The Hunter is Born

"I hate you, Tidus, I never want to see you again!" Yuna screamed, and with that, slammed the bedroom door shut as she retreated from his home, Tidus paced a bit then hollared at the door,  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate you too, you stupid bitch! I hope you rot in Hell!" he grabbed the edge of the bedside table and flipped it, smashing the lamp residing on it into pieces . . .  
  
(later) "Tidus, just relax, okay?" Squall Leonhart asked with a slight annoyance in his tone, he watched him sitting in the arm chair from his own seat behind the piano. Tidus was sprawled out in the chair, his hands gripping the arms harshly.  
  
"Squall, you don't understand, I just can't believe her! She has the NERVE to tell ME that SHE hates ME... she's such a fucking bitch!" he ranted again, Squall just shook his head and slid around so he was facing the piano again.  
  
"Just forget about her, man, it's not worth getting worked up about. Just close your eyes, breathe in the garden air, and listen to this song. It may help calm you down, I don't need my best friend having a heart attack, okay?" he chuckled, turning a few pages of the sheet music and reading the first few notes to jog his memory. Tidus sighed and reluctantly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Squall glanced over and smiled, the sun poured in from the open glass door leading down to the gardens, lighting Tidus' face. He didn't notice it until then, but Tidus was a very handsome guy.  
  
'Wait, what am I thinking???' He shook his head, looking down and beginning to play, hitting a few pedals down below to produce chime, flute, and harp- like sounds, seeing as it was a custom-made piano with harp, chime, flute, and piano functions.  
  
Tidus felt almost instantly relaxed, like he was slipping away into another, peaceful place, he opened his eyes to watch Squall for a moment when a thought popped into his head.  
  
'Wow... Squall is kinda hot... WHAT?? What the hell am I doing!?!' Tidus closed his eyes again, dismissing the thought from his mind, concentrating on the music being played . . .  
  
Tidus lay on his stomach on his bed later that day, nose buried in a book, the dusk descending on the sky outside his open window. A pair of eyes peeked through the window at him, then the figure of a man with black angel wings appeared, the being sat on the sill and cleared his throat, causing Tidus to look up.  
  
"Wha-!?! Who are you!?!" he shouted, the creature folded his arms and pulled one knee up towards his chest.  
  
"I'm a demon, my name is Auriel. I come to you in your time of need to offer you a gift." Auriel said suavely, pushing his black and brown hair away from his face as Tidus jumped off the bed and stood facing the window.  
  
"A gift?" he asked skeptically, the demon nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, a gift. I can give you all the power in the world, but in turn, you must give me something." Auriel purred mysteriously, Tidus cocked his head.  
  
"What do you want in return?" he raised an eyebrow, the demon's lips flared into a vicious smile.  
  
"Your heart. if I give you these great powers, you cannot fall in love. if you do, your powers will be taken away. simple as that." Auriel watched the boy's expressions, Tidus laughed.  
  
"I can have powers and all I have to do is not fall in love? Hah, it's a deal then, Auriel." He held out his hand for the demon to shake, Auriel grinned and grasped it firmly.  
  
"Excellent choice, sir. welcome to the dark side." Tidus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dark side? What?" he asked, but it was too late, an electric change shot through Auriel and into Tidus through their hand shake, an explosion was heard and he fell to the floor, complete darkness ensued . . .  
  
(later) Squall walked towards the door after hearing the door bell ring, he opened it and was surprised to see Yuna standing there, looking worried.  
  
"Yuna? Are you alright?" he side stepped to allow her inside, shutting the door after her, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"No. I'm fine, but." she trailed off, Squall put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, she looked up at him.  
  
"It's Tidus." . . .  
  
(later) His hair blew back past his face as Squall eased the powder blue Convertible onto the freeway, speeding towards Tidus' home, Yuna sitting beside him.  
  
"I went over to his place this morning to get some of my things, and his whole house was changed, there was a castle and he was wearing dark silk clothes and, everything was just different. Even him, I know he hates me but he was just. evil." Yuna frowned worriedly as Squall turned and slipped onto the dirt road leading up to Tidus' place, he looked up as he approached the dwelling and saw what she was talking about. Where a house once was stood a large, dark castle.  
  
"What the f. . ." he started, but his voice faded as a figure emerged from the front doors, arms crossed and glaring menacingly at them.  
  
"I told you, you wench, that if you returned I'd have you killed!" Tidus' dark tone made Yuna gasp, Squall took her hand and they both jumped out of the car, he stepped forwards toward his odd acting friend.  
  
"Tidus? What's happened here? What's wrong with you!?!" he asked in bewilderment, the blonde narrowed his eyes. Auriel appeared from the doors and walked up beside Tidus, his beating heart in his clawed hand.  
  
"What have you done to my friend!?!" Squall snarled, the demon chuckled and put the heart in a pouch on his side.  
  
"I've made a deal with him, 'tis all. now please leave, you are not wanted here!" Auriel hissed, walking back inside, Tidus glared at them both and snapped his fingers.  
  
"No, please STAY A WHILE." he shouted, and in a flash horrid beasts appeared from in between the trees, surrounding Squall and Yuna. Squall looked at her, acting on instinct.  
  
"Get in the car and go! Get out of here, Yuna!" he pushed her towards the car, she got in and hesitated.  
  
"But Squall! What about you?!?" she whined.  
  
"Just go!" he growled, watching as Yuna spun the car around and sped down the dirt road, he turned around just as two weretigers took him by the arms and dragged him towards the castle. Tidus had disappeared inside, Squall noticed, before he was hit over the head with a club and dragged inside . . .  
  
"What do you plan to do with him, Sir?" one weretiger asked, Tidus swallowed some wine and grinned.  
  
"Perhaps torture him, I don't know. Now that I have power, I don't need friends, companions could cost me my dominance. Understand?" he asked sternly, his audience nodded.  
  
"Yes, Dark Hunter." . . .  
  
Squall had been locked in the same dungeon for nearly a year, only able to live while the Dark Hunter thrived on wickedness and evil deeds. Tidus had grown only too accustomed to killing innocent people, and doing anything to get what he wanted. But some fleeting in the back of his mind tugged at his memory, and his heart. Auriel often had to remind him that if he ever felt love again, any kind, that his powers would be lost forever. Tidus never thought that an old friend could trigger new passions, but boy, was he wrong. .. 


	3. Powers Lost X

"Oh... my head..." Squall Leonhart groaned as he regained consciousness, lifting his head though it pained him much to do so. The chains and shackles, yes, he remembered at once, where he was, why, and who. He was in a dark, dank dungeon, with only one window providing light. The Dark Hunter had found him, but none of it made sense. Why had he become dark, cold, almost without a soul? It just didn't seem right, the Dark Hunter with his golden locks of hair and crystalline blue eyes, he just didn't appear to be... evil. And to think, Squall had sympathized for him. He pulled his arm towards himself and tugged on the thick chain, nearly all his strength was sapped, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head.  
  
"Aww, fuck it... I'll... just wait..." Squall murmured, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, sitting up.  
  
The Dark Hunter's coat flapped around behind his back as he walked down the steep hill leading down to the dungeons. There was an uncertainty in his step, his long legs masked within black leather pants striding uneasily. Turning a corner he found the door which held the reason for his unease, he took the bars of the door window into his hands and looked through, gazing upon the "sleeping beauty". A stirring in his heart brought a cry of frustration from his lips, everything he had built in the past year almost completely broken in his heart. He had built a cold personality, he had built a taste for power, and a taste for other things... but something about his current prisoner melted it all into nothing and let his true emotions be displayed, at least to himself and his private thoughts. Strands of his golden hair fell into place in front of his face as he stared at his feet, his original self again.  
  
"What am I doing... what have I done!? Look at him, so weak.. So frail... victim to me... it isn't fair, Squall, it isn't fair... please forgive me... please..." Tidus whispered, his words reaching the awakened captee and caressing his ears like a song. It was the soft, kind voice he had known before Tidus had moved to the dark side of the world. He lifted his head to see Tidus' bright face peering in on him, their eyes met, deep blue connecting with it's crystal counterparts.  
  
"Tidus?" he asked, afraid that the darkness in his soul would return him to his uncaring, the blonde man shifted his eyes downward.  
  
"Squall..." Tidus' hands slipped from place on the iron bars and he leaned against the wood door, resting his forehead against the cold metal, a tear slipped from his eye and danced down his cheek, Squall squinted his eyes to see.  
  
"Tidus?" Squall asked again, his voice shaking, Tidus closed both eyes tight and sighed deeply, as if in pain.  
  
"Squall..." he whispered, turning and walking away, Squall stood and frowned, raising his hand.  
  
"Tidus! Wait! Come back!" he lowered his hand upon hearing no response.  
  
"Come back..."...  
  
The young master held his face in his hands as he wept, sitting cross- legged on his bed in his dark chambers. His assistants could only stand by and witness their boss' breakdown, his sudden change, his metamorphous, and he was getting fed up with them just watching him cry.  
  
"Would you idiots leave me be!?!" he snapped, lowering his hands and glaring at them with sore eyes, they gulped, nodded, and hurried away from him. Tidus fell onto his back and his body was racked with sobs once more, the orange sunset peering through the open stone-lined window at the troubled man.  
  
"Why... why Squall?" he muttered to himself, an exiting assistant, Edward, heard it and bit his lip, turning right and going down a different hall from the others. To the dungeons.  
"Come on, boy, wake up!" Edward shook Squall's shoulder, waking the unrestfully slumbering man, Squall looked up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"..Huh?" he murmured, Edward fished the keys from his pocket and unlocked the shackles around his wrists, pulling him to his feet and leading him, stumbling, towards the dungeon doors.  
  
"Squall, listen to me... Master Tidus needs you right now... go up the hall, take the left, and go through the door. Please, try to console him." Edward pushed Squall into the corridor, giving him an odd look, he gulped and walked up the slope to the "fork in the road". He took the left and approached a heavy wooden door, hesitantly he took the gold knob in his hand and turned it, pushing on the door and entering the dimly lit room. Tidus looked across the room at him and swiftly sat up, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.  
  
"Squall? Why are you here?" he asked, Squall cautiously approached the other young man, glancing out the window at the sunset and the beach setting below, he returned his eyes to the sullen Tidus.  
  
"Could I speak with you, Tidus? Outside?" he asked, holding out his hand to help the blonde off his bed, he was about to push Squall's hand away but then their eyes met again, and instead he took it into his own. Squall gripped his hand and pulled him up to his feet, standing a little taller than his captor. Without speaking, Tidus exited the room with Squall following behind, taking numerous twists and turns leading to the back door of the castle.  
  
"Squall, it's going to be dark soon..." he warned, Squall let a sly grin slip across his face and he looked down at him.  
  
"I know..." he said, with a tone as suggestive as his grin, Tidus jumped when he saw this silhouetted on his face.  
  
"Squall? What are you doing?" he asked, watching him as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the doorstep. Squall stalked towards him slowly, reaching out and softly cupping the side of his face, Tidus looked down at his hand.  
  
"I want to bring you back, Tidus. I am your savior." Squall moved his hand to cradle the back of Tidus' head as he leaned forward. In a leap of faith and courage, he kissed his captor softly, rubbing his soft cheek with his thumb. Tidus jumped again when he felt Squall's lips against his and backed away, Squall just grinned and chuckled a little.  
  
"Squall!" Tidus gasped, laughing a little, he laughed with him and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Tidus... come here." Squall motioned for him to follow, the two walked out onto the beach where there were no shadows and they could see each other in the orange hue of the sunset.  
  
"Let's just sit here and watch the sunset, okay?" Squall asked, waiting for Tidus' approval before lowering himself onto the sand. He brought one knee up and draped his bare arm over it, looking towards the blonde, who was chewing his bottom lip, hugging both his knees to his chest, staring out into the ocean.  
  
"Squall... you really are my savior..." Tidus said, his voice quivering, he swallowed the saliva in his mouth and looked at Squall. He smiled and took in the salty ocean air, sighing happily.  
  
"I'm just glad you're back to being you, I was scared I'd never have the Tidus I became friends with back..." he looked towards the ocean, listening to the crashing waves, Tidus sighed deeply, thinking things, feelings, over in his mind.  
  
'Is it what I want? Of course it is, and he seems interested... but will it ruin our friendship? Do I...love... yes, I do... but does he? I guess I'll wait for him.'  
  
Squall was thinking about things as well, but his thoughts weren't focused on such deep things, he was thinking about how beautiful Tidus was, and how soft his lips were when he had kissed him before. He turned his head to look at Tidus again, who was staring at the ocean, and leaned in closer, exhaling his hot breath on his neck and nuzzling it with his nose, slipping his tongue past his lips and lashing it across his skin. Tidus felt a jolt surge throughout his body as Squall toyed with his neck, he turned his body to face him and temporarily took access to his neck away. Taking both of Squall's shoulders and pinning him down on the ground, his knees straddling his hips, he just grinned down at him in an odd sort of invitation, and that's how Squall took it, an invitation.  
  
Squall swiftly slipped one leg out of between Tidus' knees and lifted it, turning and wrapping it around his back, pushing up with one hand and flipping them so Tidus was then on his back. He smiled, his eyes glittering in the sunset, before he closed them and lowered his mouth onto his, Tidus reacted this time much to Squall's enjoyment. Both parted their lips and touched tongues, bringing low coos of pleasure from their throats, the brunette pulled back, smiling warmly down at Tidus, nimbly unfastening the buttons on his crimson red silk blouse, pushing it away from his chest and gliding his hands across his stomach. Squall then lifted his own white tank top over his head and tossed it on the sand, Tidus let his eyes take in the sight of Squall's bare upper half and felt himself getting more aroused, he was starting to get a hard on, as was Squall.  
  
"Squall... are you sure about this?" he asked innocently without suggestion of anything, Squall sat on Tidus' legs with his back straight, stretching his arms above his head as if just waking up.  
  
"Yes, I am, Tidus. I love you." Tidus was in another state of shock, Squall's confession of love resounding in his head. 'I love you... I love you...' was all he heard as the brunette slowly undressed him, and himself, leaving the two young men exposed for each other to see.  
  
Squall lowered his hand down for Tidus to take, tilting his head to side and smiling, the blonde wasn't sure why he was being offered a hand but took it, and was hoisted up onto his knees.  
  
"Wha-" he began a question, but the taller man pressed a finger against his lips.  
  
"It'll be more comfortable this way, believe me..." he chuckled, slipping his arms around Tidus' middle, bringing him in close, embracing him. Tidus closed his eyes and rest his cheek on Squall's silky shoulder, slipping his own arms around him.  
  
"If I do anything you don't like, tell me... okay?" Squall let him go and looked him in the eyes, he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Squall smiled and sat down on his heels, reaching out with a gentle hand and taking Tidus' member into it, running his thumb along the length of it, strands of his dark hair falling into his face. Tidus' mouth opened and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back and groaning a bit, Squall grinned and opened his own mouth, bringing his penis into it, then closed his lips around the head. Tidus jumped and breathed heavily, Squall listened as he licked the head and found that he was nearing his own orgasm, and would have to get to the point, soon.  
  
"Tidus, I'm going to start. You're in charge, tell me what to do once I'm there. Okay?" he waited for the blonde's nod of approval before crawling around so he was behind him, Squall pressed on Tidus' shoulders until he understood and leaned forward with his hands in the sand, he exhaled nervously, waiting for whatever the other man was going to do to him. He looked at Tidus' nude body from behind and couldn't help himself, Squall pressed both hands against his ass, squeezing the flesh between his fingers, Tidus let out his breath noisily in enjoyment. He raised an eyebrow when one of the hands disappeared and turned his head to investigate.  
  
Squall was sucking on one of his fingers, he raised his eyes and saw he was being watched and smirked, continuing wetting his finger, Tidus swallowed the saliva filling his mouth, dropped his head, closed his eyes, and waited for the impending.  
  
"Here we go..." Squall whispered to himself, putting one hand on Tidus' hip, letting him know he was going to start something. He waited a moment before inserting his fingertip, stopping there to let him adjust to the intruder inside him before slipping it in further, Tidus' breathing got louder as he inhaled and exhaled, and Squall smiled.  
  
"Ready for another one?" he asked, the blonde nodded, unable to speak at that moment. Squall spit in his other hand and encased his middle finger in it, slowly but without stopping to wait slipping it inside him next to the other finger, Tidus closed his eyes and felt his arousal throb excitedly. Almost as if he sensed it, Squall reached around his legs and took it into his hand, rubbing the shaft and slowly moving his two fingers back a little, letting him get used to having something inside.  
  
Tidus groaned softly, feeling a little bit of a burning sensation, but it faded away and he was comfortable with Squall's fingers inside him, he moved his hips back against his fingers a little, letting his breath out heavily once more.  
  
Squall felt Tidus push back against him and took this as a sign that he could take more and withdrew his fingers a bit, then pushed them in further, applying more pressure to Tidus' cock, massaging it faster. When Squall felt a bit of pre-cum drip out, he removed his hand and spit in it, coating his own arousal with the mix.  
  
"Tidus, can I make love to you?" he bit his lip, staring at the back of his head until Tidus turned it around and smiled at him, his eyes bright as though fighting back tears, he nodded.  
  
"Please, Squall, love me..." they both smiled and looked into each other's eyes, their hearts raced as Squall removed his fingers and eased forward. He slowly pushed his head inside, slowly pushing until he heard a cry from Tidus, he stopped and remained stationary as they both breathed heavily together, rapidly reaching ecstasy.  
  
"It's okay, Squall... go ahead... I'm ready..." Tidus prompted, eager for the love coming to both of them. Squall reached up and put his hand on Tidus' chest, pulling him up so his back rested against his chest as he pushed in further, withdrawing a bit, then slowly pushing in again. Tidus moved his hips back when Squall withdrew, then to the front when he thrusted in, he looked back and the two young men watched each other as they made love on the beach.  
  
Squall pushed in further, completely submerging his cock inside Tidus, then quickened the pace and thrusted in and out faster, Tidus kept time and brought his hips down hard, they both moaned deep in their throats.  
  
"Tidus... I'm coming..." he warned, holding the man tight around the waist against him, Tidus closed his eyes tight and moaned again, loudly.  
  
"Squall!" he cried, his arms dangling at his sides as Squall shot his hot cum inside of him and he came onto the sand in front, both were immediately drained of their energy. Tidus graciously collapsed underneath Squall as they both dropped onto the sand, only able to breathe. Soon they were blessed with a restful night of sleep, just far enough from the sea so they weren't swept away by the waves. 


	4. Dark Hunter Journals

The setting of the sun didn't seem to falter Tidus as he sat behind his desk, writing in his leather-bound journal in raven black ink. The mood of the evening subdued him into a peaceful frame of mind, powers or not he was happy. He glanced to where Squall was lying on their bed, then down at his writing.

__

June 11

As I look upon the sight of my lover, he lays there contented, reading an old scripture that he picked up earlier. His deep chestnut locks lay at the sides of his fair skinned face as he rests there in comfort, wearing the fine black silks that suit him so well. He spares a moment and looks up to me and smiles, it melts my very heart looking into his deep azure eyes and seeing the love he holds for me within. Yesterday was the first time we ever made love and it was wonderful, his hands on my skin drives me wild, my skin crawls just thinking of it. He has no knowledge of the fact that I write about our love, as so to preserve it, protect it. I've grown so much with Squall at my side, I cannot think to how I'd live without him or his touch. I fear I would go insane or take my own life without him, but I will not think of such things, tis only a waste of mind. I do not wish to sound dirty, but I cannot stop thinking about how we made love yesterday. To have him inside of me and to feel him come inside of me was the best sensation I believe I have ever experienced, I still cannot get over how good it felt. I look at Squall once more because a sound catches my ear and I watch timidly as he removes his shirt, telling me that he will be right back. I am alone now in this room, he's only been gone a moment and I miss his presence. I'd be greatly embarrassed if he discovered and read this entry, for this is my first since I've been in love with him. 

He has returned and asks me to come to bed, he says he hasn't touched me since this afternoon and misses me. Gods how he makes me feel. I do not wish to keep him waiting, so I will complete this entry now. Perhaps I will write again tomorrow.

The Spoiled,

Tidus

Tidus dotted the 'i' in his signature and snapped the journal closed, dropping his pen into the desk drawer and closing it. Squall had slipped underneath the covers already and was hiding something under the dark blue silk sheets and the matching velvet comforter. He approached the bed and slipped out of his housecoat, the only thing that remained on his body was a loose pair of pale blue boxers. He put a hand on his hip playfully and tossed his head to the side dramatically, trying to seduce Squall as his feathery hair fell into his face.

"What are you hiding?" he purred, turning his head to look down at the man he planned to take that night. Squall grinned deviously and hid whatever it was further below the bedding.

"A present. . ." he said in a childish tone, "Why don't you come to bed and find out what it is?" 

Tidus chuckled slightly and took the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down to his knees, letting them drop to his feet, and stepping out of them. He was still a little shy about Squall seeing him naked but he overlooked it and pulled the covers back, slipping underneath them.

Seeing that his partner was in bed, Squall brought his hands up on top of the blankets, a bottle in one hand. Tidus snatched it from him and turned on his bedside lamp, providing the only light in the room besides the window and the small fire in the hearth across the room by the door. 

"You bought lubricant." he nodded while reading the bottle, Squall grinned and kissed his neck.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good investment. . ." he whispered in his ear, Tidus sat up straighter and snickered.

"Yeah, a good investment for you. . ." he replied suggestively, leaving Squall with one arched brow.

"Eh?" Tidus grinned and got up onto his knees, sitting down on his heels.

"Squall, would you sit up for me?" he asked, trying to sound innocent, Squall pushed himself so he sat up with his back against the headboard. 

Tidus pulled back the covers to reveal that he was also naked, but he wasn't really surprised. He crawled over and turned so he was on his hands and knees in front of him, he stood up on his knees and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss as his free hand traveled down his smooth body. Squall almost instinctively raised his knees and moved his feet apart as much as he could, inviting his lover closer. Tidus remained knelt down between his thighs, his own aroused member hovering over his stomach as he slipped his tongue between Squall's lips, his hand brushing across Squall's most sensitive area. The brunette pulled his lips away to murmur,

"Tidus, are you teasing me?"

Tidus snickered and shrugged, his eyes flashing suggestively.

"I might be."

That's all I have for now.. sorry, lol. I'll try to finish it, but I just started writing a novel and it's sorta important.. heh heh. Don't eat me! *cowers*


End file.
